Hippogryph
Gryphons and pegasi rarely mate, but the match can result in beautiful offspring. With the predatory head of a gryphon and the powerful body of a horse, this creature possess unnatural strength and the magical abilities of both species. Their abilities to carry a rider both in flight and on land make them valuable companions. They are as equally content in the sky as on the land, their massive wings allowing them to fly just as far and high as their gryphon parents. Their front limbs, like those of giant birds, make prey easily captured. When the shadow of these creatures sweep across the ground, a flurry of small animals run for cover. Hippogryphs eat mostly meat, and are quite capable of supplying themselves with their own meals. Most of their time is spent hunting for and eating small game, and their predatory instincts are rather sharp. These animals must be properly trained since birth, for an untamed hippogryph can be extremely dangerous. They are very loyal, and become snappy when strangers approach their magi. There are three variations of their coloring; this one is light brown, cream, and tan. Egg A delicately feathered wing is curled around this egg. Hatchling A wobbly foal has hatched out of this egg, with large wings making it hard for the hippogryph hatchling to gains its balance. Sharp eyes gaze up at you from a large gryphon head, beak slightly open. Feathers blends seamlessly into a young horse's body, and powerful front limbs end in talons. Tan feathers meld into a light foal's coat, and the wings are three gorgeous colors. Already new feathers are growing in, and soon this little one will be able to attempt flight. Meanwhile it enjoys playing with both the gryphon younglings and the pegasi, the little ones chasing each other endlessly around fields. While the young equines nibble at grass and oats, this young one follows the adult hippogryphs to learn how to hunt in the forest, swooping down from trees after small game. Clumsy runs sometimes result in the young hippogryph being airborne for a few moments, wings outstretched in joy. This baby loves to compete with the gryphon hatchlings, holding contests to see who can sustain flight for the longest time. Capable of flying short distances to catch meals, this newborn is still too weak to join the others of its kind on longer flights. Some trips can take weeks, whole flocks of these huge creatures migrating north. Adult Sitting peacefully by the lake, this adult radiates strength; a cruel beak is slightly open, and long talons rest extended on the grass. Lapsing into a quiet sleep, the hippogryph adult lies back, beak clacking together every so often as it dreams of hunting. A horse's tail twitches at insects, hooves moving slightly as this large beast chases something in its sleep. You brush away flies from its flanks, stroking your companion's muscled back. Its creamy coat feels almost like velvet, and you can smell the musky aroma of horse, somehow comforting. After a time the small animals relax and begin to come out, squirrels and chipmunks soon busy at work gathering nuts. A small bird hops too close in search of worms, and in moments the hippogryph is up and chasing it, disappearing into the forest swiftly and loudly. You stand up, peering into the shadows, waiting for the hippogryph to reappear. You can hear branches snapping as the large animal crashes through the undergrowth. When it tires from running, or has lost its prey, it slowly lopes up to you, sides heaving, begging for food. Apparently the bird was lucky today. Notes *Released August 2009 *Artist: Rijolt *Hippogryph obtained by breeding a Gryphon with a Light Pegasus or Dark Pegasus *Solar Hippogryph obtained by breeding a Fire Gryphon with a Dark Pegasus *Lunar Hippogryph obtained by breeding an Ice Gryphon with a Light Pegasus *All variants of Hippogryph can breed only with other Hippogryphs *While having elemental parents, Solar and Lunar Hippogryphs are not considered elementals Category:2009 Creatures Category:Creatures by Rijolt Category:Hybrids